Aides de jeu (Kafka)
Sources d'Inspiration Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas une vie riche en péripéties, en tragédies et en événements traumatisants, ou pour ceux qui ne travaillent pas dans une boîte comparable à Kafka Inc. (ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !), trouver de l'inspiration pour écrire des scénarios de ce genre de JDR peut s'avérer difficile. Voici quelques sources qui feront sûrement naître en vous des idées : Dilbert – Bande Dessinée (strip) http://dilbert.com/ La bande dessinée cultissime de Scott Adams, qui à inspiré au créateur de ce JDR l'idée initiale de Kafka Incorporated. Une satire mondialement connue de l'univers malsain du travail de bureau, des managers idiots et des DRH sadiques. La série animée est également conseillée. Not Always Right – Site Web http://notalwaysright.com/ « The customer is always right », dit-on. Les très -très !- nombreuses anecdotes colportées sur ce site prouvent le contraire... À voir aussi : l'un des sites-sœurs, NotAlwaysWorking, collectant des anecdotes sur des travailleurs, des collègues et des patrons mesquins, stupides ou tout bonnement cinglés. Il est bon de se rappeler que, en matière de managers fous furieux, la réalité dépassera toujours la fiction. Clients from Hell – Site Web http://clientsfromhell.net/ Déboires de web-designers et autres techniciens en informatique confrontés et ayant à satisfaire des clients mabouls aux désirs contradictoires et au comportement digne d'un sociopathe. Office Space (35 heures, c'est déja trop) – Film (89 minutes) La deuxième grande source d'inspiration pour ce JDR est le film culte de Mike Judge. Son anti-héros est Peter Gibbons, un employé de bureau qui déteste son travail aussi inepte que routinier, ainsi que son boss aussi énervant qu'étroit d'esprit. Une séance d'hypnose et deux collègues licenciés plus tard, il élabore un plan pour se venger de cette vie minable : dérober l'argent de sa boîte. Damn, it feels good to be a gangsta ! The Office – Série télé Monuments d'absurdisme (pour la version américaine) et de cringe comedy (pour la version britannique originale), The Office est une série télé au format mockumentaire relatant les aléas de la vie quotidienne des employés de la société de vente de papier Wernham-Hogg Paper Company/Dunder Mifflin, menée par David Brent/Michael Scott, un boss plein de bonne volonté mais pas forcément de bonnes idées... The IT Crowd – Série télé Have you tried turning it off and on again ? La vie n'est pas facile pour Roy et Moss, employés du département informatique de la prestigieuse compagnie Dernholm Industries. Non seulement la boîte toute entière les méprise, non seulement leur travail est rendu ennuyeux par l'incompétence totale des autres employés en matière d'informatique, mais en plus on leur a mis comme responsable de département une femme qui ne connaît rien aux ordinateurs ! Une excellente série humoristique remplie de clins d’œil et de références réservés aux plus nerds d'entre nous. Community – Série télé Quoiqu'elle se déroule dans un community college (université publique américaine) et non dans une entreprise, cette série s'approche beaucoup du type d'ambiance et d'humour appréciés dans Kafka Incorporated. Jeffrey Winger, ex-avocat renvoyé lorsqu'il s'est avéré que son diplôme était faux, s'inscrit à Greendale Community College pour décrocher un vrai diplôme. Entre professeurs ignares, doyen casse-pieds obsédé par le politiquement correct et élèves plus qu'à moitié fous, il découvrira bien vite que les community colleges n'ont pas mauvaise réputation pour rien... Une série incontournable signée Dan Harmon. Musique et Sonorités d'ambiance Un bon DRH sait mobiliser chacun des sens de ses joueurs, autant que faire ce peut (notons cependant que trop solliciter le toucher peut vous valoir des ennuis avec certaines personnes habillées en bleu). Et l'une des meilleures façons de stimuler ses joueurs est la musique et les sonorités d'ambiance. Idéalement, il faut que ceux-ci soient agréable (et collent à la thématique), sans pour autant qu'ils ne détournent trop l'attention. Puisque Kafka Incorporated est un JDR satirique, rien ne vous empêche d'ailleurs d'utiliser des musiques en décalage complet avec les situations dans lesquels se retrouvent vos joueurs (une chanson de Rhapsody of Fire durant une scène où les Employés remplissent de la paperasse en retard, par exemple). Comme toute bonne chose, il convient de ne pas abuser des musiques, et d'éviter trop de répétitions, sans quoi les joueurs s'endorment, s'énervent ou subissent accidentellement un lavage de cerveau. Bits of Music from The Stanley Parable https://syntheticorchestra.bandcamp.com/album/bits-of-music-from-the-stanley-parable The Stanley Parable est un jeu unique à plus d'un titre, doté de surcroît d'une excellente bande-son pouvant s'avérer très utile pour installer une ambiance propice à un scénario de Kafka Incorporated. Ambient-Mixer http://www.ambient-mixer.com Site proposant librement des sons et musiques d'ambiance, dont plusieurs sons de bureau. Sound-Fishing http://www.sound-fishing.net/ Autre site proposant des sons et musiques sur divers thèmes, la plupart gratuits. N'hésitez pas à proposer au créateur de ce jeu vos propres idées et suggestions en la matière, elles sont les plus que bienvenues.